parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
A Moon Star Is Born (Sailor Serena (1701Movies Style)) Part 2
Cast: * Serena/Sailor Moon - Serena (Pokemon) * Ikuko Tsukino - Caroline (Pokemon) * Luna - Mrs.Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * Molly - Herself * Melvin - Himself * Haruna - Delia Ketchum (Pokemon) * Three Bullies - Themselves Transcript: * (An alarm goes off, and Serena sits up in bed.) * Serena: Aah (off Screen) Oh No i'm late for school again (running) Mother! Why didn't you wake me up in time for the first bell? * Caroline: I did, Serena, darling. Three times. And each time you said you were getting up right away. * Serena:And you believed me * Caroline: Serena! * Serena: I've got to go! * Caroline: Aren't you forgetting something, dear? * Serena: What? * (Sees her school lunch on the table) * Serena: Oh, yeah. Bye, Mom! See you after school! * (On the way to school) * (Serena yawn) I'm so sleepy. Why can't today be Saturday? * (Serena passes a parking lot, but stops at the sight of a trio of kids gathered around a Mouse) * Bully Kid 1:Hold still! I want to fell it's tongue! * Bully Kid 2:I'm trying! * Serena:Hey, stop it! Leave that cat alone! * (The Kids Runs away as Serena Picks up the Mouse) * Meatball Head:Rotten brats! You poor thing! Did those creepy kids hurt you, Mousie? * A Mouse or Cat:meows hysterically * Meatball Head:You're okay. But how about I take this bandage off of you. * (Serena removes two Band-Aids that were stuck on the kitty's forehead, revealing a gold crescent moon symbol.) * Serena:Huh is that a crescent Moon * (Name Less Mouse onto the top of a car and stares at Serena.) * A Mystery Mouse:(Thinks) This girl. I sense something. * Serena:Nice Mouse! Oh, great, now I'm really late! * (Serena Runs at School) * A Nameless Mouse':' (thinking) Could she be the one? * (At Crossroads Junior High School,Serena is standing in front of the class, eating a snack.) * Serena:Hey, did you hear? There's a new Sailor V video game out. I saw it on TV. * (Delia Ketchum enters the classroom) * Delia Ketchum:Serena you Need More Studying and less TV There isn't any excuse for failing this exam * (Delia holds up Meatball's test paper with a red 30 written on it.) * Serena:Huh? I failed? How can that be? * Delia Ketchum:Have your mother sign this and return it to me. * (Outside, Serena's sitting on the edge of the sidewalk and her friend Molly is standing nearby.) * Molly: Chill out, Serena. It's just one lousy test. It's not like it's the end of the world or something. * Serena:You don't get it, Molly. If my mom finds out I flunked that test, she'll ground me and cut my allowance, and I won't be able to play the new Sailor V game! * (Melvin Walks up to Meatball Head and Molly) * Melvin:Hey Serena I Heard about your test want me to be your tutor * Serena:But as Much as a toothache * Molly:You're such a dweeb, Melvin. She doesn't need a tutor, she needs a trip to the mall to get her mind off this. Tell your mom you're at my house studying. * Melvin Butler:You're going shopping? What's more important than your grades? Look, I didn't study and I only got a 95. How will I ever be able to explain this to my parents? * Marie:Do we care? * (Meatball Head Sobbing) * Molly:What? We're going shopping. By the time you get home, your mom will have forgotten all about that dumb test. * Meatball Head:Do you really think so? * Molly Baker:I know so. I saw some major awesome boots on sale. We can get ice cream, then shop some more! * Meatball Head:Can we look for some earring? * Molly Baker:Good idea! We can go to my mom's jewelry store! She's got some major cool stuff! I mean, wicked cool! * Meatball Head:I could use some new pink barrettes for my hair. * Molly Baker:Oh, she's got all kinds of great things. You've got to see it! It will blow you away! Diamonds, rubies, emeralds! All kinds of stuff! Even some rhinestones! * Meatball head:Rhinestones! I love them! * Molly Baker:She's got lots of them, in lots of colors! * Meatball Head: Pink and purple? * Molly Baker:Oh, like, for sure! * Meatball Head:All right, what are we waiting for? Let's go! * (Meatball Head and Molly Leave) * Melvin (Chuckles) Serena, beautiful but a shopaholic Gallery: Brisby with Crescent Moon.jpg Category:Parodies Category:1701Movies